


Always thought you were cute

by werebeagle



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool memories, I unironically want a highschool flashback, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: MC has always had a huge crush on Mackenzie.





	Always thought you were cute

**Author's Note:**

> MC’s always had a thing for Mac since high school, right? I tried to imagine how it was. Also, I named MC “Alex” because I can’t feel serious saying MC in a fic, she’s a nerd not a rapper

“So… you said you’ve always found me cute?” Mac teases you, nudging your forearm playfully as she’s right next to you. You’re both doing the dishes after the dinner with her parents, which went… so much better than expected. You’re still thinking about it, and it has put you in such a good mood that you can’t help but smile lovingly at your girlfriend.

“I used to watch you during PE” you say softly, without any irony, letting your mind sink into the memories. Yes, you did. Mac was this beautiful, perfect athlete who would always end up in first place. She ran faster than anybody else, and you watched her from the bleachers while your classmates were waiting for their turn. “You were already so strong, so powerful, and…” Mac is looking at you, with a surprised face that is soon taken over by a widespread blush as you keep speaking. “And cute… I had such a huge crush on you” Your lips curve in a tender smile. “I’ve always had a huge crush on you. I started coming to your softball matches, too shy to cheer you on loudly so I just sat there and kept my eyes on you” Remembering this now feels so good. The girl you’ve always wanted, the girl you’ve always watched longingly from a distance… Was soon to be your wife. Life is truly strange. “Your hair was longer, chin length I think? You usually had it in either a low ponytail or a half bun, so cute. You really enjoyed sportswear and you had quite the attitude, right?” You let out a soft laugh.

Mac blushes harder and folds her left arm behind her neck, her fingers lightly scratching the skin in embarrassment. “Yeah… I was a brash kid. It was before the change, werewolves tend to be short tempered teenagers”, she mumbles.

“Hahaha, but I loved that! You didn’t let anyone step on you. There was one time when a guy from the opposite team kept bothering you… I think he didn’t want to compete against girls or something, and started verbally attacking you because you were the captain. I was too far to hear what he was saying, but at some point you snapped and shoved him on the ground… And then you proceeded to sit on his belly to finish the job with your fists.” Mac averts her gaze. “You both ended up in the infirmary. I wanted to bring you some snacks, stay by your side to comfort you, make you laugh…” Your tone becomes melancholic. “I really wished I could have the courage to introduce myself to you, to become your friend… But no, I just stood there and watched you from a distance. I was the weird kid, the loner, the orphan. And you were amazing, with lots of friends and a radiant personality, so full of life. I just… didn’t stand a chance. I was sure you weren’t going to look at me twice”

Now Mac gets behind you and puts her hands on your shoulders, gently making you turn around to face her. She looks serious, her green eyes sink deep into yours. “Alex… no. Don’t say that”

Then she pulls you into a tight hug, her warm body enveloping yours. You hug her back and press your forehead to her neck, closing your eyes and getting lost in the moment. She always smells so good…

Mac pulls back just enough to reach your chin and tilts it up with one hand, her face close to yours.

“Don’t ever even hint that. I don’t want you to think like that” She looks sad. “To keep saying that you’re not enough. It’s not true, and it pains me that you can’t see it” Mac presses her forehead against yours, inhaling deeply. “You are special. You’ve always been.” There’s a long pause, where she looks down at you and waits until you acknowledge her words in any way, so you finally nod. You’re still working on your self esteem and since Grace’s kidnapping, when your life really changed, you’ve only gotten better and better – it’s not easy, it can’t change from one day to another, but you’re working on it. Mac sweeps you up bridal style and carries you to the couch, where she sits without letting you go, holding you closer.

“I saw you in the hallways sometimes, always alone” She caresses your cheek and you avert your gaze. “And I also found you cute” Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and you look at her. “But I was so awkward with my interactions with girls… Whenever I tried to flirt, I only scared them away. Even the guys considered me scary” She sighs. “The few times I saw you, I thought it wasn’t the right time. I thought you’d think I was going to bully you” You remain silent, processing what she just said. She noticed you…? And even liked you already back then?

“Oh my god” you say, blinking. “Mac…”

You grab her face and pull her down, kissing her hard.

You feel like such a fool. Being even more socially awkward in high school than you are right now, you tried to be off the radar as much as possible to avoid crowds. You were a wallflower, standing in the corner, quickly walking from one classroom to another, sitting in the last bleacher rows. You purposefully made sure to go unnoticed. It’s not her fault that she was never able to find the right occasion.

But it’s okay. It really is. Sure, you can’t help but imagine how things would’ve been with Mac by your side ten years earlier; but maybe it is destiny, after all. A destiny that scripted the right timing for the two of you to finally be together, not as imperfect teenagers, but as imperfect adults ready to love.

You pictured her as that brash kid one last time, smiling at the memory and then smiling wider at the woman in front of you, your future wife. “Do you know how much I love you?”

You feel a low laugh rumbling in her chest. “I could ask you the same. Come here, future wife”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr for more:  
> xannamentality.tumblr.com


End file.
